Living Next Door Is Someone Special
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human.In this Alfred is a girl named Allie. 13 Year Old Allie befriends a Russian boy named Ivan. He thinks that Allie is bright, pretty, and Cheerful. She thinks Ivan is odd, but she's okay with it. Ivan becomes her sidekick while she is the hero
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Allie = Human Female Version of Alfred/America.**

**Living Next Door Is Someone Special**

**By waterrain**

Allie a thirteen year old American girl with blond hair and blue eyes was grinning widely. Ivan a thirteen year old Russian boy with light beige-blond hair was looking at Allie with curious violet eyes.

"So to fit in I have to have red, blue, and white on each nail. In order to fit in with the American boys my nails must be painted." Ivan said calmly and to be honest the American girl reminded him of a sunflower.

'So bright, pretty, and cheerful. Her hair is like the petals of a sunflower.' Ivan briefly thought and he watched silently as Allie painted his finger nails while humming.

"So all American boys have their nails painted." Ivan commented to her and he noticed she had blinked her blue eyes in confusion for a spilt second, but that was enough to know that Allie was not telling the whole entire truth.

'Of course he doesn't know any better since he just moved in next store and it is summer vacation' Allie thought to herself and she looked at Ivan.

"Correct my dear newly arrived Russian comrade." Allie stated smoothly and she mentally snickered. "American girls do this to their friends and brothers."

'She didn't say Yes to my comment of All American Boys have their nails painted.' Ivan thought to himself and he smiled faintly. 'I'm having fun with our little word game.'

Suddenly Allie's younger twin brother walked into the kitchen, noticed that his older twin sister was painting the Russian's finger nails, and he felt a little annoyed that Ivan didn't have girlish colors on his finger nails.

"I can't believe you did this to me again." Matthew said softly as he looked at his bright pink nails and then sighed to himself. "Allie, Why must you do this to me? Such bright pink nails."

Allie stood up, walked towards her brother, and grabbed him by the wrist firmly. They walked out of the kitchen and she held up Matthew's hands.

"Remember five years ago you had complained that no one noticed you." Allie said causally and her twin nodded. She looked him in the eyes. "Do you recall that one time I decided to go with your wish of no longer having your nails painted so we could see if anyone would notice you without them being painted."

Matthew sighed deeply, he hated remembering it, and silently nodded.

"No one noticed you expect mom and me without your nails being painted. Seriously, Mattie. Having your nails painted gets you noticed. It is worth it, right?" Allie stated calmly and heard her younger twin sigh in defeat.

"Yes, but please don't use pink again." Matthew muttered quietly and he was hugged tightly by Allie.

"Can't make any promises, Mattie. Anyway I guess the bright neon pink was a bit of overkill." Allie said cheerfully and then gave him a thumbs up. "I have to finish up Ivan's fingernails."

Allie walked back into the kitchen and sat next to the Russian boy.

"I'm back. Just had to talk with Mattie." Allie commented smoothly and finished up doing Ivan's finger nails. "The American flag has the colors red, white, and blue."

"The Russian flag has the colors red, white, and blue too." He informed the American girl cheerfully and noticed that Allie puffed out her cheeks slightly.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Living Next Door Is Someone Special**

**By waterrain**

"Allie, You are cute." Ivan commented cheerfully, he held her right hand, and smiled innocent at blond haired girl. "You are adorable."

"I'm not cute or adorable. I'm adorably heroically cute." Allie protested as she firmly pulled her hand away from the violet eyed Russian boy. Ivan giggled to himself, the American girl puffed out her cheeks for a moment, and looked at him.

"What are you giggling about?" Allie asked curiously as she pinched his cheeks and Ivan blinked his eyes at her.

"You are pretty." Ivan replied calmly, he smiled at her, and waited for Allie to react.

"Gosh, Ivan. I'm heroically pretty not just pretty." Allie informed him and she rolled her blue eyes at him. "You are really hopeless sometimes you know that Ivan when it comes to my heroically good looks. Do you think every girl is heroically pretty?"

"Nyet, I do not think every girl is heroically pretty." Ivan told her and the only girl he found attractive is Allie.

"Make sure to be careful, Ivan. There are some girls out there that are villainously pretty, they are willing to capture a giggly boy like yourself, and turn you into their slave for life while demanding for stuff that costs a whole lot of money." Allie stated firmly and she held her head up high. "Don't worry for I'm the heroically awesome Allie and I'll protect you from the evil girls that want you just for your body."

"I'll protect you from the boys, da." Ivan commented cheerfully and to be honest he does not want any boys near his Allie.

"You don't have to protect me, Ivan. I'm the hero and stuff." Allie informed him and she crossed her arms. "I do the protecting around here."

"We could protect each other." Ivan suggested as he held her right hand and smiled at the blond haired girl.

"Fine, Ivan. You can be my side kick. Let it be known that the hero always saves the sidekicks." Allie said to him and did a pose. "I'll forever be the super awesome hero and you'll be my epically helpful sidekick."

",But a few times the sidekicks have saved the hero." Ivan told the American girl.

"That is true." Allie attempted to him and looked at the Russian boy. "Okay, In a few minutes I'll tell you about a mission that I just came up with a few seconds ago..."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
